Happy Birthday!
by devilssmile666
Summary: It's Sara's birthday, and she is thrown a huge surprise party at the lab. When she gets home, her boyfriend has even bigger surprises for her! GSR, fluff, and Smut! Rated M for a reason! A personal challenge from The Queen of Sin...ENJOY!


**Happy Birthday:**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, nor have they ever been.

**Summary:** It's Sara's birthday, and she's in for a pleasant surprise set up from her boyfriend. GSR, fluffy, Smut!!

**A/N:** This was not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. A BIG thank you goes out to my friend Ashley aka **theyHAUNTme** for the help with the smut!! You rock chicky!

**A/N 2:** This was a personal challenge from **The Queen of Sin**...sorry it took so long to post, but as you know, I was dealing with some problems. I hope you enjoy this, and I'm working on your other challenge!

* * *

Grissom wandered throughout the halls of CSI, searching for the love of his life. He found her in the layout room, consumed in the evidence. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing an exposed part of her neck. She shrieked and jumped a few inches out of her chair. She turned to face him, breathing heavily.

"Jesus, Gil...do you _want_ to give me a freaking heart attack!" she exclaimed, holding her chest. "God, don't DO that! And you know you can't kiss me in the lab...it's against policy. What is going through the brilliant mind of yours...wait, I don't even want to know."

"Well, I'm just giving the center of my life a kiss for her birthday," he said with a stupid grin. "And, you've been pouring over the evidence for four hours...take a break. Have lunch with me in the break room...when we get home, I'll make you a special birthday meal, okay?"

She grinned brightly at him. His offer was too tempting, and she succumbed to his charm. He led her to the break room, where all of the lights were out. He let her enter first, where she was met with the shout of, "Happy Birthday, Sara!"

The lights turned on, and she saw her lab family all grinning at her. When the shock wore off, Sara beamed, showing off her million-dollar smile. She turned to face Grissom, and raise her eyebrow, as if to say, "_Did you do this_?" He nodded, and walked into the room and guided her to a chair where he pulled it out and allowed her to sit before pushing it in for her. He plopped down in a chair beside her and saw Catherine bring out a birthday cake. There were two candles on it, one in the shape of a 3, the other in the shape of a 5. There were also flowers made of icing surrounding the perimeter of the cake. She was about to light it, when Greg called, "Hold it...something's not right with this picture."

He rummaged around in a Wal-mart bag until he found what he was searching for. He pulled out a paper hat with the words _Happy Birthday_ written on it. He placed it on her head, and she then saw a flash. Grissom was holding a camera, and he smiled innocently at her.

"GILBERT GRISSOM, GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" she shouted, holding her hand out.

He shook his head no, and she pierced him with an icy stare. She also shot him a look that read, "_Give me the camera, or your on the couch for a week!_" He just smirked and kept the camera with her. She was a light shade of red, but kept the ridiculous hat on anyways. The group sang to her, and she took a moment to think of a wish.

"_Well, I've got everything I want_," she thought, racking her brain. "_Well, I guess I want to spend the rest of my life with Gil and our dog. Maybe even have a kid_."

She took in a deep breath before leaning in and blowing out her candles. There was another flash from the camera, but she didn't care...he could make it up to her in other ways. Everyone clapped, and Catherine dished out the cake and ice cream. As they ate, they talked about nothing in so many words. After the cake, Nick announced, "Time for presents!"

"Presents, you didn't have to get me anything guys," she said, touched that they did so much for her.

"Well, we wanted to," Warrick told her simply, handing her his gift.

She opened it, and out fell a couple of CDs. She smiled as she held up the new Kelly Clarkson CD, Carrie Underwood CD, and Soulja Boy CD.

"How did you know I wanted these?" she asked.

"I over-heard you talking with Greggo the other week," he responded, giving her a gently kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday girly."

She opened her remaining gifts within a half hour. Nick had gotten her tickets to the Kelly Clarkson concert, Greg had given her a few books she had wanted, Catherine had given her a coupon for a day at the spa, and Grissom had gotten her an iPod.

"Happy Birthday Sara," they all told her when Grissom announced it was the end of shift.

Gil and Sara walked to their car, and got in. The drive home was silent, only broken by Sara fiddling with the radio. When they got home, Sara gave Grissom a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around her thin frame, and kissed her neck.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything you did today. You didn't have to go through all that just for me."

"Well, I wanted to give me future wife a birthday she'd never forget," he said, waiting to let the words sink in.

They did, and her eye widened to the size of quarters. She tried to speak, but her vocal cords just would not cooperate. Tears were in her eyes as he presented her with a simple diamond ring and said, "Sara, I've loved you ever since I met you. Please make me the happiest man alive by marrying me."

"Of course!" she shouted, jumping into his arms.

He slid the ring on her finger before kissing her passionately. She wound her fingers in the curls at the base of his neck, crushing her lips against him. He gently threaded his fingers in her silky hair as she led him towards their bedroom. Their hands were exploring each others' skin, their lips tasting each other. They eventually got to the bedroom, and they started undressing each other. They had to break the kiss to get the clothing off, but as soon as it was removed, their lips locked again.

"I love you," he murmured in between kisses, "so much."

She smiled against his mouth, and he gently laid her onto the mattress. He got on next to her, and she played with his hardening erection, receiving a moan of pleasure. She smiled, but soon gasped when he plunged a finger into her depths. He played with her aching clit, and she moaned, biting his shoulder softly. He quickly kissed her neck as he withdrew his finger.

"Gil!" she whimpered, grinding her pelvis against him in an attempt to relieve the immense pressure that had built up from his touch. "Please!"

He grinned at her before thrusting hard into her. Sara screamed in pleasure and raked her nails over his back, pulling him deeper into her. Together they rocked in sync, and Sara tried to get him deeper within her by slamming her hips against his and arching her back. He felt her walls start to tighten, and she went over the edge, screaming his name in pure ecstasy. He followed soon after, and released his seed deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, unable to support his weight because of his shaking arms. He tried to move off of her, but she kept him there.

"Sara, I'm crushing you," he whispered into her ear as he tried to move off of her again.

"I don't care," she murmured back. "Just stay there for a moment...please?"

"I have a better idea," he told her, moving off of her.

Grissom then picked her up and gently laid her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he gently laid one arm around her waist. His other hand traced random patterns on her back, and she kissed his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "Thank you, Gil...this is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. You didn't have to go through all of that just for me."

"But I wanted to," he said warmly, a genuine smile on his face. "You're my one and only, and I love you with all my heart...you deserve the best."

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She kissed him and rolled off of him, only to curl up beside him and lay her head in the crook of his shoulder. She laid her left hand on his chest, and admired her new ring. She gave a sigh and he asked her if she was okay.

She nodded and said, "I've never been better...I've finally found my world."

He kissed her and gripped her hand. She closed her eyes, and slipped into a deep sleep, ready to start the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N 3:** As I said, **theyHAUNTme** helped me out big time with the smut. How the hell do you do it hon? Go and PM her or something because without her, the smut would have SUCKED!! I hope you all enjoyed it, so review to let me know!! If you hated it or thought this was the worst thing you've ever read, be honest and tell me. 


End file.
